Juli Mizrahi
Dr. Juli Mizrahi (née Niwashiro にわしろ) heads investigations into the appearances of the alien scourge called the Gnosis. She formed the Subcommittee on Close Encounters, also known as the S.O.C.E., in T.C. 4754 following increased Gnosis activity after the Miltian Conflict. Based in Galaxy Federation planetary capital Fifth Jerusalem, she is the ex-wife and widow of scientist Joachim Mizrahi. Joachim co-created MOMO Mizrahi with Juli. Juli is a famous scientist and knows about cybernetic engineering, although Juli believes "infamous" is more appropriate than "famous". Personality Juli is a very mature and complex character. Her dead husband and dead daughter are a burden she carries, as well as the notoriety surrounding her. Even when Sakura was alive, being the mother of a mentally disabled child was no easy task, and it was quite difficult. Juli also feels that maybe she should have suicided; "Perhaps I, too, should have done the same when my daughter died. But instead of grief, my heart was filled with anger towards my husband." She has trouble and difficulty accepting MOMO, a Realian meant to evoke Sakura, not a human. It hurts Juli to see so many 100-Series Realians scattered across the galaxy because they serve as a constant reminder of Sakura's death. Somehow, Juli manages to find the strength to keep going, perhaps due to her stubbornness. She lost her daughter, who was sick for many years. Her husband made a bunch of Realians that look just like Sakura, and then Joachim died and became a scapegoat for the Miltian Conflict and the Gnosis, and some blame was also passed onto her. With family shame, Juli may be one of the most despised women in the entire universe. Juli may not be a physical fighter, but she possesses incredible emotional strength, and is an active member behind-the-scenes. Even though her husband was famous and important, she worked and made a name for herself in her own right as a prominent politician. Juli did her own thing instead of clinging to her husband's arm. Juli's motherly role is not the sole point of her character. While it is important, and it gives her complexity, strength and motivation, it does not entirely define her. Juli has other roles: she is at the forefront of the movement to investigate and combat the Gnosis, and is explored in other ways beyond her role as a mother. According to the Enneagram personality classification, Juli is classified as a type 1 with Febronia (rational / critical / decisive / self-righteous). The young Juli who earnestly tried to raise her daughter who was suffering from an illness came to contact her husband Joachim with an intolerant attitude due to the stress. For that reason, she could not understand that Joachim was manufacturing the prototype MOMO in order to be helpful in the recovery of their daughter and could only recognize that he was throwing away their suffering, ill daughter and becoming infatuated with doll manufacturing. This intolerance is a tendency that one sees in an unhealthy type 1; from a heart that wants itself to be correct, they start to deny other people in order to justify their own position. This changes a type 1 into a critical, decisive person who adheres to her own opinion. Later, when her daughter died before her very eyes, Juli acutely felt her own powerlessness. The perfectionist type 1 would take this situation as a failure and there are cases in which it has caused conditions such as weak nerves and depression. In Juli's case, she became a workaholic who turned her anger at her husband into energy and turned her eyes away from the stress. After that, Joachim died at the beginning of the Miltian Conflict. This completely destroyed her family life. However, this large stress conversely brought her back to a healthy state. As the woman whose former husband was the person who made the world chaotic, she felt a strong need to regulate herself in order not to be criticized by society. Because of that, on the surface she came to live as an extremely healthy type 1, being wise, tolerant, honest, rational, fair, and ethical. The one exception to this is in her relationship with MOMO. Biography Joachim Mizrahi and Juli Niwashiro had a child, Sakura Mizrahi. Due partly to Sakura's unusual illness, their married life did not last long. Sakura's disease shut down her central nervous system. It was described as "hypersensitivity to the synchronicity of the U.M.N." and implies that somehow her mind had connected to the mysteriously mentioned Upper Domain, which manifested as a sort of autism which prevented her from interacting with others, though she appeared to be capable of basic motor functions and was still able to perceive the outside world. It is possible Sakura's disability was the result of Joachim being one of the People of the Zohar. .]] Juli lived on Zavarov and was at the Yuriev Institute to attempt to treat Sakura's disease. Dmitri Yuriev aided Juli in this endeavor, and called his U.R.T.V. units to help. This is when Juli met Rubedo, U.R.T.V. 666. Rubedo dived into Sakura's subconscious domain using the Encephalon, and was able to help Juli communicate with Sakura. Unfortunately, an experiment at the Yuriev Institute resulted in the death of Sakura. Sakura's death left the Mizrahis emotionally distraught. Dmitri Yuriev informed Joachim of this matter personally. Joachim's research objective now changed from treating Sakura to reviving her consciousness from the Collective Unconscious: the creation of a vessel for Sakura: MOMO. At an unknown point in time, Juli divorced Joachim for reasons unknown, possibly because Joachim may have been the one who encouraged Sakura to be treated at the Yuriev Institute, meaning that Juli may have felt Joachim was partially responsible for Sakura's death. Despite divorcing him, she kept his surname. At another point in time, sometime after the Mizrahi Neuroscience Institute (or Mizrahi Cerebral Sciences Research Center) was founded, and also before the Miltian Conflict (sometime between T.C. 4751 and T.C. 4753), Juli joined the U-TIC Organization as a researcher. After the Miltian Conflict, Juli lived with great family shame because her late husband was wrongly framed for it by U-TIC, Ormus and the Immigrant Fleet. She left U-TIC and founded S.O.C.E., possibly as a way to atone for her husband (being framed) for summoning the Gnosis. ''Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht Although MOMO, the 100-Series Realian child, is registered as her daughter, Juli has a secret reason for wanting the cyborg mercenary Ziggurat 8 to transport MOMO to Second Miltia, instead of bringing her back to Fifth Jerusalem: the analysis of the Y-Data hidden deep within MOMO's subconscious. Juli would rather not have anything to do with MOMO, even though she is legally MOMO's mother. She never quite got comfortable with the fact that her husband, Joachim created MOMO in the image of their late daughter, Sakura. She felt like MOMO was some sort of sick attempt to replace or recreate Sakura and she couldn't bring herself to try and relate to her. Juli implores the team to destroy Proto Merkabah, calling it an "abominable machine". Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse MOMO is escorted to Juli for analysis of the Y-Data at the U.M.N. Control Center. At first, Juli acts very cold to MOMO. When Albedo Piazzolla hacks into the Y-Data, Juli is forced to make a difficult choice: kill MOMO before Albedo can obtain the Y-Data, or let MOMO live and risk U-TIC obtaining the key to Miltia and the Zohar. Juli ultimately refrains, and instead, allows Shion Uzuki and her allies to enter MOMO's subconscious domain. After speaking with Ziggy, Juli's view of MOMO began to change when he suggested to treat MOMO like a second daughter, rather than a replacement daughter for Sakura; imagine she has two daughters - one that is deceased and one that is still alive. Jr. also persuaded Juli to accept MOMO. Juli began to open up more to MOMO after that point and began to realize that she was indeed her own unique person and not just a copy of Sakura. When the path to Old Miltia opens, Juli allows MOMO to go due to her skills, and hopes MOMO will safely return. Juli also admits that part of her doesn't want to let MOMO go, and she has come to understand that MOMO and Sakura are different. When MOMO returns, Juli wants to know MOMO better. Juli is also able to convince Ziggy to live longer, for MOMO's sake. After the events in Xenosaga Episode II, she decided to live with MOMO "for a while" and accepted her role as her mother, with Ziggy on standby should a crisis arise. Xenosaga: A Missing Year Juli commissioned the Kukai Foundation to investigate Gnosis Terrorism. The mission would be undertaken by Jr., Jin Uzuki and their group. Jin found Almadel and turned her over to the custody of the Subcomittee. Gnosis under Grimoire Verum's control attacked the Contact Subcommittee lab where the girl was being protected. Juli and Almadel were trapped in the occupied lab. Juli sent a message to Shion requesting rescue. Shion accepted Juli's request and, together with KOS-MOS, stormed the lab. Shion's group succeeded in suppressing the Gnosis rescuing Juli, but Almadel was captured. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra Juli transfers to the military's research facility and becomes an important figure in the Zohar Project. When Shion visits the CAT Testing Grounds at Fifth Jerusalem, Juli helps her witness the Federation's weapons against the Gnosis, T-elos and Omega Res Novae. Juli introduces Shion to Abel, a boy who pilots Omega Res Novae. Juli has also worked on Omega Res Novae. Shion and her allies are asked to investigate the mysterious floating landmass Rennes-le-Château at the behest of Juli. Juli is present on the Durandal during its occupation by Dmitri Yuriev and his army. Fortunately, she survives the assault. In the ending, Juli works with Scientia to construct a new non-U.M.N. network. Etymology In German, "Juli" means "July." The Japanese transliteration of the name, Yuri, means "Lily"; thus she is included in the group of female characters named after flowers. Her last name is an allusion to the Mizrahi Jews. Her maiden name, Niwashiro, also contains the word "Garden" in Japanese. Quotes * "These days, Realians are clamoring for human rights, but here's a man who wants to become a machine." (regarding Ziggy) * "Do you want to know what it was like being married to a murderer?" * "I ask on behalf of the Federation government, and as a member of the human race, to destroy that abominable machine. Once and for all..." * "Could you love something that looked like your own daughter, but wasn't?" * "Merely creating something to look like my daughter won't bring back her soul." * "You can call me Juli. I'm tired of the whole "Doctor" thing." (to Ziggy) * "I'm more worried about how MOMO would feel if she learned about this. I can't bear to see her sad." * Helmer: "You're a good mother." Juli: "Well, I'm trying." * "I envy you. I think anyone would. You've been true to your beliefs after you resigned from Vector after the Gnosis terrorism. And here I am, still doing the same thing I always have done. Not asking or thinking whether what I am doing is right or wrong." (to Shion) * "Shion, KOS-MOS isn't a weapon. It's probably strange for a scientist to say this, but I have a feeling that KOS-MOS possesses something very important. Unlike the human-based Realians, KOS-MOS is composed entirely of machines. How much real difference do you think there is between the bundles of protein that make us, and the machines that compose her? We're both a wave that make up this universe. The only difference is the number of ripples. I think if we have hearts and minds, then it's evident that she would have them as well." Trivia * Following the timeline of the series, she was a teenage mother. Sakura was born when she was only eighteen. Joachim would have been thirty-eight. * Both Juli's and Joachim's names begin with Y-sounds, and are pronounced "Yuli" and "Yoachim". Gallery Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht JuliConceptArt.png|Concept art. SOCE.png|Juli with S.O.C.E. Juli is in the bottom right. Xenosaga: The Animation JuliAnime3.png|Juli at S.O.C.E. JuliAnime2.png|Juli at S.O.C.E. JuliAnime.png|Juli asks Ziggy, "Do you want to know what it was like being married to a murderer?" Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse Mommy.gif|MOMO is rejected by her mother. JuliU1.png|Juli at the U.M.N. Control Center. JuliU2.png|Juli and Jr. JuliU3.png|Juli. JuliU4.png|Juli. JuliU5.png|Juli. JuliU6.png|"MOMO asked me to do it." JuliU7.png|Juli doing maintenance on Ziggy. JuliU8.png|"Could you love something that looked like your own daughter, but wasn't?" JuliU9.png|"So you think I should start treating MOMO like another daughter, instead of merely a copy of Sakura." JuliU10.png|Juli. JuliControl.gif|Juli in control. ZigJuli.png|Ziggy and Juli. OhNoMOMO.gif|Juli notices there's something wrong during the analysis. RunToMOMO.gif|Juli and Ziggy run to MOMO. CPR1.gif|Juli giving MOMO CPR. CPR.png|Juli giving MOMO CPR. CPR2.gif|"It's all right. I won't let her die." CPR3.gif|"This time... I will save her. I swear it!" JuliPiano.png|Juli giving Sakura piano lessons in a flashback. Dimirti.jpg|A younger Juli and Dmitri Yuriev in a flashback. JuliAndMOMO.png|Juli and MOMO. JuliLooksMOMO.png|Juli and MOMO. JuliShionUMN.png|Shion speaking to Juli at the U.M.N. Control Center. Xenosaga: A Missing Year AlmaJuli.png|Juli protects Almadel from Gnosis. ShionUnconsciousBed.png|Juli, with Jin, looking at an unconscious Shion. Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra ShionJuli1.png|Shion and Juli at CAT Testing Grounds. ShionJuli2.png|Shion and Juli at CAT Testing Grounds. JuliAbel.png|Juli gives Abel a pen to draw with. WhatAreYouDoing.png|Juli: "Gaignun Kukai! What are you doing!?" JuliDurandal.png|Juli confronting Yuriev on the Durandal. JuliDurandal2.png|Juli confronting Yuriev on the Durandal. Alby5.png|Juli on the Durandal. Alby10.png|Juli in the ending. 078JuliMizrahi.png|Juli. Category:Characters Category:Episode I characters Category:Episode II characters Category:Episode III characters Category:Female characters Category:Scientists Category:Federation officials Category:U-TIC members